


With You

by jiho



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun pays Kyuhyun a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

Kyuhyun slumps down onto his bed, exhausted after his schedule and is just happy he has the dorm to himself.

In reality today had been an easy day, but the previous ones, not so much, and he can feel all of it crashing down on him now. He closes his eyes and finds that he doesn't want to open them again.

 _A nap_ , he thinks, _would be really, really nice_.

He doesn’t have anything else to do for the rest of the day, and if anything should happen, surely someone would call him, he reassures himself as he reaches out for his duvet and covers his body beneath it. There is a soft noise of a vibration coming from table on the other side of the room. It only lasts a second.

 _A text_ , he figures. He wonders if he should check it. It might be important.

 _But wouldn't it have been a call then?_ he reasons as he shifts his body into a more comfortable position, slowly drifting off.

His phone doesn't vibrate again.  
_____

Kyuhyun doesn't know how much time has passed when he wakes up. He lightly scratches the back his head and slowly sits up.

 _It's quiet_ , he realizes and his room is still light from the sun's rays that pass through the window. _How much time has passed?_

He grabs his phone on the table, surprised to see that there is a new message before he remembers receiving it before he fell asleep. He quickly reads the text, and he panics slightly as he checks the time on the small screen.

 _Is it already too late?_ Kyuhyun asks himself disappointed. He skims the message over again.

_Hi hyung I heard you had a short schedule today so I’ll come by and see you around 5. It's been too long I think. If you already have plans, tell me and I won't bother you :)_

“ _Around 5_ ,” he reads, but it's already more than ten minutes past, so he tries to figure out how long the time span of "around" is.

When he hears the soft knocks coming from the hallway he rushes out of his room, almost slipping as he turns on his way out to the hall. He opens the front door with more force than necessary, almost hitting himself as it swings open. He lets out a relieved sigh, and his lips twist into a smile as he sees the man in front of him smiling back at him.

"Hyung," he greets him, his smile widening and Kyuhyun responds by calling out his name as a sigh.

“Joonmyun.”

Kyuhyun steps back, allowing the other into the dorm he calls home. He waits patiently as Joonmyun takes his shoes off in the small hallway, placing them neatly next to another pairs lined up.

"It's quiet," Joonmyun says as they walk further into the apartment, "are you alone?"

"Yeah. I had a nap before you came over."

"Oh.” Joonmyun begins, “I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I understand how little sleep you get with your schedule and the comeback nearing, so-"

"It's okay," Kyuhyun interrupts, a short chuckle leaving his mouth, "I'd just woken up when I read your text."

"If you want to sleep some more, I can leave," Joonmyun starts again, knowing how precious just one hour of extra sleep can be, but Kyuhyun shakes his head.

"No, you're right; it’s been too long. I was afraid I missed you when I noticed the time," Kyuhyun says honestly. Joonmyun turns to look at Kyuhyun, who continues to look forward as they keep walking with slow steps towards his bedroom.

“I missed you,” Joonmyun tells him and reaches out for his hands.

“Me too.” Kyuhyun says, “I missed you too,” and this time he does turn to look back at him, his fingers closing around Joonmyun’s, enjoying the heat of his hand and the warmth filling his body.  
_____

Joonmyun is sitting on Kyuhyun's bed with his back leaning against the wall while Kyuhyun lies down, his head resting on Joonmyun's lap. Joonmyun is running his fingers through his hair, softly fiddling with the locks. It has been dyed an even lighter shade for this comeback, and he wonders what he'll look like when he debuts himself. He measures the length of Kyuhyun's hair with his hand, closing his fingers around the hair with a flat hand and watches how the hair slowly disappears between his fingers as he pulls back.

"They're not going to cut it this time?" he asks.

"No," Kyuhyun simply replies, his eyes closed. Suho lets out a short hum as a response and runs his fingers through the hair again.

"How is the album coming along?" he asks then.

"It's all good, no problems yet besides that they can't decide for the track list."

"Ah, that's troublesome I guess," Joonmyun says, unable to fully relate. Not yet at least.

"It is. It delays the recording, because they don't want to record and spend time on stuff they can't use," Kyuhyun tells him. "You'll know yourself soon enough," he adds then, a smile playing on his lips. Joonmyun too smiles then.

"Yeah," is his only response.

“Suho… Should I change your name in the “Thank You”-section?” Kyuhyun asks him, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

“Please don’t,” he replies seriously. He wants to see his own name inked in the page. He wants Kyuhyun to call out to him, not Suho.

"As a leader even," Kyuhyun mumbles then, mostly to himself and closes his eyes again.

"Hm," Joonmyun says deep in thought. "Hey, does that mean we're a leader-maknae couple?" he jokes. Kyuhyun snorts and opens his eyes to look at Joonmyun who stares down on him. He reminds Joonmyun that he's still his senior, that he's still older than him, and he tells him to not get cocky, but he can't help the smile forming on his lips as he utters the words. Joonmyun just laughs, his eyes shutting close. Kyuhyun reaches his hands upwards to cup the back of Joonmyun's neck. His laugh fades and he sighs, before he lets the hand pull him down. Kyuhyun lifts his head and their lips meet in a soft kiss, both of them turning their heads to get the angle right. Joonmyun breaks the kiss by leaning back again despite the hand resting on his neck, but the position is too uncomfortable for him. Kyuhyun understands.

 _The others could come home any time now anyway_ , he thinks. He doesn't remove the hand from Joonmyun's neck though, but softly strokes his hairline with his fingers.

"Hey," Kyuhyun says, his voice low, "sing for me."

Joonmyun smiles and closes his eyes, trying to think of a song he wants to sing for Kyuhyun. He opens his mouth and as Joonmyun's voice reaches Kyuhyun's ears and begins to fill the entire room, Kyuhyun smiles, thinking to himself that yeah, he can overcome another few weeks with just this.


End file.
